This Time of our Live
by Cassie1993
Summary: Aufgrund der Tatsache das C18 sich immer mehr von ihm entfernt, denkt Kruirin darüber nach, wie die zwei überhaupt zusammen gekommen sind.


_Manchmal gehst du in einen Raum, der leer ist und doch so voll. __  
__Voll mit Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an eine Liebe. __  
__An eine Liebe, bei der du erst dachtest, dass es sie nie geben wird und du später nie wieder aufgeben wolltest._

Mit den Füßen oben, saß ich auf dem Sofa. Seit einer halben Stunde saß ich da und schaute fern. Doch was ich mir anschaue wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte mich einfach nur ablenken. Meine Frau hatte unser Kind ins Bett gebracht und was sie danach machte wusste ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht.

Nicht das ich es jemals wusste, ich kann ja keine Gedanken lesen, aber irgendwie scheint es mir in letzter Zeit, als würde sie etwas bedrücken. Normalerweise, auch wenn es unvorstellbar ist für manch meiner Freunde, konnte ich spüren, was sie dachte, wie sie sich fühlte, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lässt.

Doch diesmal hatte ich keine Ahnung, nicht einmal einen Hauch. Während sie immer mehr Zeit mit Marron verbringt, zieht sie sich von mir immer mehr zurück. Es macht mich fertig. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar schon seit Wochen, gehe ich alle letzten gemeinsame Geschehnissen von uns durch, bevor sie sich so veränderte, überlegte ob ich etwas falsches gesagt habe, doch mir fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.  
Sie kam die Treppen hinunter und lief auf mich zu. Ich blickte vom Fernseher auf und beobachtete wie sie sich auf mich zu bewegte. Sie war bereits in ihren Schlafsachen und mit jedem Schritt dem sie mir näher kam, konnte ich den Geruch ihres Vanilleduschgels einatmen. Sie kniete sich vor mich hin. "Marron schläft." Ich nickte. Ihr Blick ließ von mir ab und wanderte auf den kleinen Tisch der vor der Couch stand. "Ich bin müde und gehe auch ins Bett." sagte sie leise und dreht ihren Kopf wieder zu mir. Sie war in Begriff wieder aufzustehen, als ich sie am Unterarm packte und sie an mich ran zog. "Was ist los?" frage ich sie flüsternd. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. Wie oft hatten wir in letzter Zeit diese Diskussion geführt? Zweimal am Tag? Dreimal? Doch bis heute weiß ich noch nicht mal ob ich was dafür kann oder ob ich ihr helfen könnte. Ich weiß einfach nichts. Meine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Arm liegend, zog ich sie noch ein Stück an mich ran und küsste sie. Auch etwas was nur noch selten geschah und wenn es passierte dann war ich derjenige, der seine Lippen auf die ihre legte. C18 regte sich nicht. Ich spürte zwar wie ihr Atem schwerer wurde, doch sie machte keine Anstalten den Kuss zu erwidern oder abzuweisen. Als ich mich dann von ihren Lippen löste und mein Augen öffnete, blickte ich in eine Art versteinertes Gesicht. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie kämpft gerade mit den Tränen. Frag ich sie danach? Lieber nicht, würde bestimmt wieder in einen Streit ausarten und darauf hatte ich gerade alles andere als Lust. Ich nahm meine Hand von ihrem Unterarm und strich kurz über ihre Wange. "Gute Nacht." hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen stand sie auf und ging. Als ich das Schließen der Schlafzimmertür hörte, entrann mir ein Seufzer aus der Kehle. Warum? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.  
Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa und schaute auf meine Hand. Der Ring. Ich nahm ihn von meinem Finger, hielt ihn und drehte ihn Geistes abwesend. Wie bekomme ich die Frau zurück, die ich geheiratet habe? Ich musste wieder seufzen. Doch anstatt wieder an die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate zurück zu denken, dachte ich an den Tag, vor genau sieben Jahren...

Ich lief im Sand vor dem Kame Haus hin und her. Vor etwa einer Woche hatte ich das letzte mal, die Frau meiner Träume gesehen und ich war mir sicher sie nie wieder zu sehen. Geknickt, ließ ich mich letztendlich im Sand fallen, stütze meinen Kopf auf meiner linken Hand ab, während meine rechte mit einem Stock, irgendwelche Linien in den Sand malte.  
Mein bester Freund kann mir jetzt auch nicht weiter helfen. Obwohl ich bezweifle das Son Goku in Sachen Liebe mir überhaupt irgendeine Hilfe wäre. Er war tot und er würde nie wieder zurückkommen. Nie wieder könnte ich mit ihm trainieren, nie wieder. Er hat sein Leben für uns alle geopfert, auch wenn Cell trotzdem überleben konnte.  
Und schon wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu dem schönen Cyborg, an unsere erste Begegnung, als sie mich auf die Wange küsste. Meine Hand strich kurz über die Stelle.  
Sie war so wütend auf mich, als ich ihr helfen wollte und mir von Shenlong wünschte sie und C17 werden wieder zu Menschen.  
Ob sie überhaupt wieder ein Mensch werden wollte?  
Warum hatte sie mich auf die Wange geküsst, bei unserer ersten Begegnung?  
Vielleicht mag sie mich ja doch, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll und blickte aufs Meer, welches wie immer wunderschön aussah. Die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich im Ozean und glitzerten wie kleine Sterne an manchen Stellen. Die Vögel zwitscherten um mich herum und der herrliche Anblick des Meeres und der Gesang der Vögel lies mich für einen Moment alles vergessen. Ich liebte die Schildkröteninsel, es ist so schön, nur von der Natur umgeben zu sein und man hat hier Ruhe. Kein Lärm durch Autos oder wild geworden Menschen. Niemals würde ich sie freiwillig verlassen, sie ist mein zu Hause. Hier möchte ich alt werden, mit Frau und Kind.  
Tada, und da war der Gedanke an C18 auch wieder. Nur sie war die Frau, die ich heiraten wollte. Nicht einmal mehr Marron wollte ich mehr. Schmerz macht sich in meinem Magenbereich breit, als mir klar war, dass dies niemals passieren wird. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder auf den Boden.  
"Oh Junge. Wie lange willst du noch hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen?" Total erschrocken und aus den Gedanken gerissen, drehte ich mich um und sah Turtle, die es sich unter der Palme gemütlich gemacht hat.  
"Keine Ahnung, ich..." weiter kam ich nicht, da sie mich mit zwei einfachen Worten unterbrach.  
"Unternimm etwas!"  
Sehr witzig. Was soll ich denn bitte unternehmen. Ich könnte zur Capsule Coperation fliegen und mich von Trunks verabschieden, wobei wir morgen sowieso eine Party für ihn geben oder ich fliege zu ChiChi und sage ihr wie Leid es mir mit Son Goku tut. Aber was bringt das schon, die vielen Fragen die in meinem Kopf umher schwirren, kann mir nur C18 beantworten.  
Moment mal, vielleicht ist die Idee dumm, aber wenn ich Antworten will, werde ich wohl mit ihr reden müssen. Wenn wir alleine sind, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit auch größer das sie mir etwas erzählt. Ich stand mit voller Hoffnung und Tatendrang wieder auf.  
Allerdings auf der anderen Seite, wenn wir zu zweit waren, konnte mir auch keiner helfen, wenn sie mich angreift. Immerhin ist sie wesentlich stärker als ich. Ich wollte mich schon wieder hinsetzen, doch der Wille war stärker als die Angst. Nein Kuririn nicht einschüchtern lassen, das würde sie bestimmt nicht machen.  
"Du hast Recht." sagte ich letztendlich mit voller Überzeugung zu Turtle und sprang in die Luft. Doch als ich die ersten Meter flog, fiel mir ein, das ich gar keine Ahnung habe, wo ich hin fliegen soll, sie suchen. Ziellos flog ich über dem Wasser, manchmal sogar so tief, das mein Körper es streifte. Wo verdammt noch mal suche ich zuerst?

Ich landete bei der ersten Stadt, an der ich vorbei flog. Auf der Straße waren viele Menschen, bepackt mit Einkaufstaschen, Autos fuhren weg oder parkten am Straßenrand ein.  
Doch das was meine Aufmerksamkeit am meisten bekam, war ein knutschendes Paar auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich wusste nicht so richtig ob ich eifersüchtig oder angewidert war, zu sehen wie der Kerl seiner Freundin, die Zunge in den Hals steckte.  
Vielleicht war eine Stadt doch keine so gute Idee, immerhin gab es hier viele Menschen und ich glaube nicht das es einfach wäre hier C18 zu finden, falls sie überhaupt hier sein sollte.  
Mit dem Gedanken wollte ich schon wieder los gehen, als mich jemand von hinten festhielt und freudig "Hey Kuririn!" sagte. Ich brauchte mich gar nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war, allerdings war ich gerade alles andere als in Stimmung mit Yamchu zu reden. Trotzdem drehte ich mich zu ihm um. "Hi." gab ich ihm leise zurück.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte er mich. Sollte ich ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen oder lieber nicht? Er wusste ja das ich in C18 verknallt bin, aber er mag sie nicht wirklich.  
"Ach nur ein bisschen shoppen und mich ablenken." log ich ihn schließlich an.  
"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ein bisschen mitlaufe, suche ja eine Kette für meine Freundin." JA!  
"Nein kannst ruhig mitkommen." Oh Verdammt Kuririn, was hast du gesagt? So finde ich nie C18.  
Yamchu und ich liefen die Straßen entlang und redeten die ganze Zeit über den Kampf zwischen Son Gohan und Cell. Wir liefen durch diverse Kleidungs- und Schmuck Geschäfte. In einem der Boutiquen hätte ich schwören können, C18 gesehen zu haben, doch die Frau war so schnell wieder verschwunden, das ich mir ihr Gesicht nicht genau ansehen konnte und dank Yamchu konnte ich ihr auch nicht hinterher laufen. Vielleicht war sie es ja doch nicht.  
"Das ist traurig, das Son Goku tot ist." meinte Yamchu, als wir uns in einem Restaurant nieder ließen.  
"hm." Darauf wollte ich gerade beim besten Willen nicht weiter eingehen, immerhin war Son Goku mein bester Freund.  
Wir bestellten uns unseres Essen und Yamchu schaute sich die Kette an, die er für seine Freundin gekauft hatte.  
"Wenigstens ist sie es wert." meinte er "teuer genug war sie."  
"Hey sorry nochmal, das du sie kaufen musstest und nicht von Shenlong bekommen konntest."  
"HAHA, komm schon, so schlimm ist es nicht, ich hab doch gesagt das es nur ein Witz war."  
Er musste lachen, warum auch immer. Leider war sein Lachen ansteckend, denn ich war alles andere als in Lach-Stimmung, nach dem Tod meines besten Freundes und der Tatsache das ich C18 wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde. Trotzdem lachte ich mit ihm. Ehrlich gesagt, tat das auch richtig gut.  
Wir beruhigten uns wieder und der Kellner brachte uns das Essen.  
"Sag mal Kuririn, bist du wirklich in C18 verknallt? Ich meine, du kennst sie doch gar nicht richtig und sie ist ein Cyborg. Ich glaube nicht das die irgendwelche Gefühle hat." Falsches Thema! Ich wusste nicht ob ich darüber sauer sein sollte oder zum nachdenken gezwungen war. Recht hatte er mit, ich kenne sie ja nicht richtig, aber ich bin mir sicher dass sie Gefühle hat. Aber war nicht Yamchu derjenige der meinte das es noch Hoffnungen gibt?  
Richtig C18 hatte doch 'bis dann' zu mir gesagt, als sie Gottespalast verließ. Oh mann, ich mache mich echt verrückt mit dieser Frau.  
"Ja." mehr sagte ich dazu nicht und schaute auf meinen Teller, wie ich im Essen rum stocherte. Innerlich betete ich das Yamchu jetzt nicht weiter nachfragen würde, doch anscheinend wollte Dende meine Gebete nicht hören.  
"Warum? Sie und ihr Bruder wollten deinen besten Freund töten."  
"Das wollten Piccolo und Vegeta auch. Heute gehören beide zu uns."  
"hm.." Endlich sagte er nichts mehr dazu, stattdessen kommentierte er das Essen.

Nachdem Essen und noch mal zwei weiteren Geschäften verabschiedeten wir uns. "Wir sehen uns morgen auf Trunks Abschiedsfeier." sagte er und ging. Endlich Ruhe.  
Ich lief die Straßen entlang in eine Gasse wo mich keiner sieht und sprang wieder in die Luft.  
Nach zwei weiteren Städten, drei Wäldern, fünf kleineren Inseln und noch immer keiner Spur von ihr, kam ich an der Insel an, wo Cell C18 absorbierte.  
Vor meinen Augen spielte sich wieder genau dieser Film hab. Der Versuch sie zu retten, scheiterte, da ich einfach zu schwach bin. Niemals könnte ich sie vor irgendetwas retten oder beschützen. Schnell verdrängte ich dieses Bild wieder.  
Ich landete auf der Insel und lief umher. All diese Erinnerung an diese Schlacht, Son Gokus tot. Die Suche war in diesem Moment von keiner Bedeutung mehr, man findet sowieso nie das was man sucht.  
An der selben Stelle an der C16 damals saß, ließ ich mich sinken und schaute wieder einmal starr zu Boden. Es war so ruhig auf dieser Insel, nichts war zu hören, kein Wind, keine Vögel, selbst das Wasser verharrte ganz ruhig, nur mein Atem war zu hören.  
Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, hätte ich sie einfach ausgeschaltet und zerstört. Zumindest wäre Son Goku so bestimmt noch am leben, denn Cell hätte niemals seine perfekte Form erreicht.  
Auf der anderen Seite hätte ich es mir niemals verzeihen können, wenn ich C18 getötet hätte. Jeder verdiente das recht auf ein Leben, oder?  
Das Knacksen eines Zweiges und das Geräusch, als wenn jemand landete holte mich aus den Gedanken.  
Und Tatsache stand jemand vor mir, doch aufgrund meiner Sitzhaltung konnte ich nur die Füße der Person sehen. Mein Blick wanderte weiter nach oben, den langen Beinen entlang, den Körper und schließlich direkt in C18s eiskalten blauen Augen.


End file.
